


Touch

by KeiChanz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, NSFW, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Smut, Sweet and Sensual, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: “I want…” He paused, trying to find the words, and growling in frustration when he couldn’t. A grunt left him and he dropped his forehead onto her shoulder. “I just…I…dammit.”Inuyasha sighed raggedly, nuzzled her shoulder, and then husked against her skin, “I want…you.”
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 13
Kudos: 382





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> originally written as a sequel to Sneak but can also be read as a stand alone.

He was staring at her again and for the life of her, Kagome couldn’t understand why.

She could feel his gaze on her as she prepared for bed, but it wasn’t penetrating or uncomfortable, or anything like that. Kagome doubted he even realized he was doing it, and stealing a quick glance at him now, she was almost positive that assumption was correct.

Sitting against the wall, elbow popped on his raised knee with both shirts discarded in a pile beside him, Inuyasha had the same look on his face as when she’d caught him several times before staring at her. An inscrutable, almost thoughtful look, his brow was slightly knitted into a mild frown and those golden eyes of his heavy-lidded, veiled with a deep sense of contemplation that Kagome was not used to seeing on those dear features. She wouldn’t call the expression troubled, exactly. More like…she was an enigma he was trying to figure out, asking questions and seeking answers all at once, wanting to pull back the layers and see for himself the deepest, innermost desires of her heart.

And the thing of it was, Kagome was more than happy to let him into her heart whenever he desired. Because, though he didn’t realize it yet, her heart belonged to him anyway, ever since the moment she freed _his_ from Kikyou’s spell what felt like a lifetime ago.

Inuyasha’s gaze suddenly collided with hers and Kagome blinked in brief surprise before her expression softened and a warm smile curled the corners of her lips upward. His frown deepened for just an instant before vanishing altogether and his eyes cleared. Kagome caught a glimpse of resolution in his eyes as he got to his feet and she wondered if he’d managed to calm the seas of his contemplative mind as he crossed the short distance between them.

She didn’t get the chance to ask. Before she could utter a single word, Inuyasha cupped her jaw and bent down to press a lingering kiss to her forehead, effectively startling her into silence. He pulled away and Kagome watched him exit their home, a little confused and a lot concerned.

Worrying her bottom lip and brushing fingers the spot he’d kissed, Kagome had half a mind to call out and ask where he was going, but the other half of her wanted to respect his privacy and not bother him with her questions. Besides, she trusted him; if something were truly bothering him, if it were that important, Kagome was confident he would share it with her. She was his best friend, after all, and she knew he knew he could come to her for anything.

Resigned, Kagome heaved a sigh and forced herself to turn away from the door before continuing to get ready for bed. She tried to distract herself by pulling out the futon and other menial bedtime tasks, but her mind kept driving to her silver-haired hanyou no matter how hard she tried.

She thought back to when Inuyasha has first begun acting a little off, right after they’d sat down for dinner. Kagome’s cooking skills had been nowhere near where they were right now, but with the help of Sango and Kaede, she’d been able to finesse her skills and actually made a decent meal without burning anything. She’d practice when she could – Inuyasha was often her taste tester – and now she felt confident enough to start experimenting on her own with various meats, herbs, and other spices.

Tonight’s dinner hadn’t been anything fancy, just a simple meal of seasoned fish and rice with a spritz of lemon she’d gotten at the market, but she’d still been a tad nervous when she’d handed Inuyasha his dinner. He’d given her a pointed look when all she did was stare anxiously at him, and with a sigh she’d served herself a small portion as well to appease him, but hadn’t been able to eat anything until she _knew_.

Her hanyou had snorted quietly but wordlessly obliged, breaking off a piece of fish and scooping up some rice with it before popping it into his mouth. Kagome held her breath, knowing she was probably being ridiculous, but it was important to her that Inuyasha enjoyed her cooking because…well…it sort of made her feel like a good housewi—

And then _that_ particular train of thought had been abruptly derailed and arrowing dangerously toward a decidedly less innocent portion of her mind when Inuyasha swallowed, licked his lips, and rumbled, “Not bad, wench,” before shooting her a devilish smirk that did _very_ nice things to her insides.

She’d had to look away to compose herself, face red and heart racing in her chest, and she’d wondered just what the hell was wrong with her. She’d felt his gaze on her, though, and she’d shoveled food into her mouth in an attempt to seem normal. Kagome had snuck one last glance from under her lashes, however, and that was the first time she’d seen that look on his face, brow slightly furrowed, eyes hooded but strangely thoughtful as he stared at her, and the concern that welled up made her forget her previous embarrassment enough to ask if he was alright.

Her answer had been a deepening of his frown and a muttered that he was fine before he went back to his meal, face carefully blank.

Kagome sighed and stood up after making and remaking the bed three times alright. She looked over her shoulder at the door, the disappointment obvious on her face. Inuyasha would have been back by now if he was just checking in with Kaede and Rin or doing a quick perimeter run. She wanted to go and find him, reassure herself that he was truly alright, but again she held back and told herself to quit worrying so much. Kagome knew he’d be back eventually; even if he wasn’t there when she fell asleep, he never failed to be there when she woke up the next morning, and just that thought allowed her to relax.

Still, though… Wrinkling her nose, Kagome loosened the ties of her hakama in order to shrug out of her kosode. She’d really wanted to ask Inuyasha if he could hold her tonight as she slept, but it appeared that wasn’t going to happen, and the disappointment was stronger than she’d anticipated.

Ah, well, there was always tomorrow night, and the thought lifted her spirits a little as well as the corners of her lips as she—

“Don’t turn around.”

Kagome gasped and went completely still, instinctively lifting the kosode still clutched in her hand to cover her exposed chest. Curious warmth bloomed in her stomach and steadily spread outward, making her heart race and a flush to color her cheeks a fetching shade of scarlet. She wanted to run, to demand just what he thought he was doing while she was in the middle of undressing, but it was as if her feet were frozen to the spot, her body helpless to the spell he’d cast within those three simple words.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but her throat felt tight, her mouth dry. Swallowing once, twice, Kagome could do nothing but stand there, heart pounding, as Inuyasha started toward her, his steps slow, deliberate. Her breathing quickened and she bit her lip, unmoving as she felt Inuyasha stop behind her, so close she could feel his heat against the exposed skin of her back.

For a moment both of them just stood there, silent, hearts beating, breathing heavy. There was a latent energy charging the atmosphere between them, a physical caress skittering across bared skin, the heavy awareness between them that something was happening, but unsure as to what. Or perhaps they did know, but were unwilling to voice it aloud, to break the spell that had enveloped them in a world where it was just the two of them, where feelings were known, but left unsaid.

Kagome heard Inuyasha release a slow, shaky breath and then felt the warmth of his hands gently land on her waist. The feeling of his slightly calloused palms against her skin elicited a shiver to crawl along the length of her spine and she sucked in a sharp breath. To her utter embarrassment her nipples tightened and she bit her lip hard to stifle the whimper that welled in her throat, closing her eyes and concentrating on her breathing.

If Inuyasha noticed he said nothing, hands not once straying from the gentle curve of her waist as he bent his head and then Kagome felt his breath wash over the back of her neck. Once more she shivered, and again she had to swallow back the embarrassing sound that threatened to escape her lips as her flush deepened and warmth pooled low in her belly. It sparked something to develop further south, throbbing with every pounding beat of her heart, and when Inuyasha shifted his hands and started sweeping his thumbs along her sides, it abruptly sharped into a deep ache that was impossible to ignore.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha growled against her neck and that time Kagome was unable to stop the answering whimper that whispered past her lips. His hands tightened the slightest amount on her waist, claws skimming her tummy in the most delightful way.

“I want…” He paused, trying to find the words, and growling in frustration when he couldn’t. A grunt left him and he dropped his forehead onto her shoulder. “I just…I…dammit.”

Inuyasha sighed raggedly, nuzzled her shoulder, and then husked against her skin, “I want…you.”

He emphasized his words with a hot, open-mouthed kiss to her neck and her answering moan shot straight to his groin. He growled and kissed her neck again, tongue darting out to sample the enticing flesh, and he felt her shiver against him, heard the rapid beating of her heart, the way her breath caught in her throat.

“Can I?” Inuyasha’s voice was rough and little more than a whisper, his breath against the skin of her shoulder as he pressed lingering kisses along the slope of her shoulder.

Kagome heard him anyway though, heard the silent plea in those words, felt the slight quaver of his hands on her waist, and when he shuffled just that tiny bit closer, she could feel his own need against the gentle swell of her backside. He didn’t push against her, but didn’t back away either, wordlessly saying he wanted this, but only if she did too.

More than that, however, Kagome also felt the rapid tattoo of his heartbeat against her back, suggesting he was just as nervous, just as afraid as she was and the sense of calm that swept over her was sudden, but wholly welcome. They were both out of their element here, inexperienced, uncertain, but they were willing to learn together, confident in the knowledge that they weren’t alone while taking that huge step forward, and Kagome made her decision.

With a steadying breath and a strengthened resolve, Kagome closed her eyes and let her kosode drop to the floor.

It was all the answer Inuyasha needed and she knew he was conveying his gratitude, his love, as he kissed her shoulder and then to her slight surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and simply held her to him. He buried his face in her shoulder and Kagome knew he was relishing the thought of being with her like this, but at the same time getting used to the idea. This was new to both of them, frightening and exciting all at the same time, and though Kagome knew she wanted to be with him like this too – had always wanted it – the thought of actually taking that step was as exhilarating as it was daunting.

But at least she wasn’t alone, and she knew her hanyou also took comfort in the fact that he was her first, too.

With her hands resting on his arms, feeling the solid strength beneath surprisingly soft skin, Kagome leaned back against him and turned her head, lips brushing along the strong line of his jaw. Inuyasha shuddered and released a shaky exhale before trailing a path of hot kisses up the slender column of her neck to her ear.

When she shivered against him and made a soft noise of pleasure, Inuyasha grew a bit bolder, removing his arms from but only to place his hands on her waist once more, her skin incredibly soft beneath his fingers. He took his time getting to know her body, letting her guide him as to what she did and didn’t like. He listened to her; the sound of her heart, the quickening of her breath, the little gasps and moans she emitted when he put his mouth somewhere she liked or his hands found a particularly sensitive spot. 

God, he loved how responsive she was to him, telling him without words she enjoyed his touch, and that alone was almost enough to send him over the edge. As it were he was already hard as a fucking rock, but he valiantly ignored his arousal to focus on hers. He didn’t want to mess this up, didn’t want to accidentally hurt her if he got too insistent, allowed himself to lose himself even a little. No, he wanted this to be special for her, for them both, and he’d be damned if he allowed himself to be a selfish bastard by not making this as good for her as he could.

Kagome, his precious, beautiful Kagome deserved everything. She deserved warmth and love and care, and he was damned well going to give it to her.

With that thought in mind and a renewed purpose but his touch being no less gentle than it was before, Inuyasha continued his unhurried loving, his mouth on her neck and shoulders just as ardent as his hands skating across her lithe body. With all of his senses attuned to her, he could hear the hitch of her breath as he nipped her skin; feel her tremble beneath his hands as he trailed his fingers up and down her sides, exploring, caressing; taste the saltiness of her skin when he flicked his tongue against her jaw. She was nervous; that was obvious, but no doubt she could feel the slight shakiness of his hands as they traversed her body, discovering every dip, every curve. Claws grazed the soft skin of her stomach and she gasped, muscles quivering beneath his leisurely touch.

With every response he garnered from her, every gasp, every shudder, every whisper soft moan, Inuyasha’s touches grew bolder, hands sweeping up her sides, thumbs brushing the outsides of her breasts. He felt her still against him and he paused. Inuyasha waited, nuzzling her skin, kissing wherever he could reach, the low rumble echoing in his throat designed to soothe, to assure, to comfort. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing, letting the cues she was giving him spur him on, and so far she hadn’t protested, but if she changed her mind…

A sigh, a whisper of his name, and then Kagome relaxed and Inuyasha continued, his movements slow, the exploration of her body unhurried. He wanted to map every inch, discover every swell and valley, draw out gasping moans and whimpers of his name. In reaction to his thoughts his erection throbbed but he forcibly ignored it as he swept his fingers across the tops of her breasts, loving the softness of her skin and the way the twin peaks responded to his touch, tightening, making his mouth nearly salivate with the thought of tasting them.

With a mental curse as the steel rod in his hakama let him know it was totally on board with that thought, Inuyasha released a shaky breath and cupped the warm weight of Kagome’s breasts in his hands, massaging the supple flesh. His ears easily caught the small sound of appreciation she made and when he slowly drew his thumbs across both of her nipples, the startled moan that fell from her lips made him smile.

He did it again and when he was once more rewarded with Kagome’s soft moan, he moved his head to whisper in her ear, “Do you like that?”

Through the haze of desire clouding her mind, Kagome was able to detect the genuine innocence of his question, the sincere curiosity if he was making her feel good or not clearly evident and so she gave him an equally honest answer.

“Y-yes,” she breathed and titled her head back onto his shoulder, one hand reaching back to grasp at his side while the other lifted to curl around the back of his neck.

“Yeah?” he rumbled and that time Kagome could detect a hint of playfulness, feel his grin against her neck as he said, “How about this?”

Making sure he didn’t hurt her, he pulled and rolled her nipples between his fingers, relishing in every sound she made as his mouth continued to suck and lick at her neck. When she suddenly emitted a low keening moan and tried to turn around in his arms to face him, Inuyasha prevented her with a hand pressed to her stomach, keeping her against him.

“No,” he rasped in her ear and nipped the soft flesh. “Not yet.”

Kagome whined in protest and arched against him, wanting to touch him too, needing to kiss his lips and convey how much she wanted him, loved him.

But then he whispered, “Please,” against the skin behind her ear and Kagome relented with a sigh, unable to deny him anything. She melted back against him; he kissed her jaw in silent gratitude and Kagome would have given him the world right then if he’d asked.

For several minutes Inuyasha simply smoothed his hands up and down her body, tracing her curves, dragging his claws across her stomach, down her sides to briefly tease the skin above the waistline of her pants and then back up to once more focus his attention on her breasts, squeezing and massaging until she was panting and breathless against him. It was then that he made the very nice discovery that his Kagome liked it when he dragged his claws over the sensitive peaks, so he made sure to do that again and again until she was making the most delicious sounds. He couldn’t quite hold back the arrogant grin that stretched his mouth, stupidly proud that he could reduce his Kagome to this begging, wanton state.

She must have felt it against her shoulder because he heard her huff before she managed to reach behind her and smack his shoulder. Inuyasha laughed, face pressed against her shoulder as his own shook in silent mirth. God, he loved her so much.

Despite herself, Kagome felt the corners of her lips twitch up into a smile and she let out a puff of laughter herself, shifting her hand from the back of his head to press her palm to his cheek, lovingly cradling his face as she kissed his jaw. He responded with a pleased growl, a subtle shift of his hips that caused her to feel his need against her backside, and then without warning his hand skimmed down her belly and stole into the waistband of her hakama.

Kagome gasped, tensed briefly, and Inuyasha waited for her to relax, to give him the go ahead before venturing further, placing light, nibbling kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. It was only a couple seconds later when she did, relaxing back against him with a stuttered sigh and Inuyasha continued to press distracting kisses on her neck, sucking lightly to leave his mark while his fingers inched closer to the source of her heat.

Breathing growing a bit heavier, Kagome bit her lip and tilted her head back onto his shoulder, feeling another rush of liquid heat between her legs at the feeling of her lover’s fingers tentatively exploring her most intimate flesh. She was sure he could feel her trembling, from both anticipation and nerves, and she appreciated how slow he was going, how considerate he was being of her highly sensitized state. Her blood was liquid fire in her veins, her skin burning wherever he touched her, and she was pretty sure had it not been for his arm around her middle she would slump to the floor. It seemed like every kiss, every touch on her body skittered cross her nerve endings before arrowing straight to the wet, aching part of her that was screaming for relief that only he could give her.

Inuyasha’s hand ventured further still and he cupped her heat while he gently scraped his fangs up the slender column of her neck, ending with a sucking kiss on the soft skin where her jaw met her ear. Kagome gasped and then hummed in pleasure, tilting her head to give him greater access and she felt more than heard his husky chuckle. She briefly thought about smacking him like she had earlier, but then he shifted his hand against her and she thought about nothing at all, quavering in his arms as he moved his fingers to—

_“Ah.”_ He brushed against that bundle of nerves hidden within her folds and pleasure, sharp and intense, rocketed through her. Her back arched as she gave a gentle forward roll of her hips, seeking more of that deliciously sinful touch. Her hand closed around his wrist but not to stop him; no, more along the lines of keeping it _right_ there.

Inuyasha paused at her reaction, the corner of his lips twitching upward.

“Good?” he asked, his voice a low rumble. He did it again, carefully brushing his thumb over that little bump which he knew to be the pleasure point of a woman’s body thanks to a certain monk he knew.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Kagome said breathlessly by way of reply and when Inuyasha huffed a soft laugh that time, the thought to smack him was nowhere near her mind right at that moment.

Eagerly obliging his wench, Inuyasha didn’t stop, sliding his fingers through her liquid fire, stroking, teasing, and always coming back to that little bundle of nerves that made her moan for him. She was soft here and so incredibly hot and wet he couldn’t help the surge of pride that swept through him at the notion that _he_ was responsible for her excitement.

Just as _she_ was solely responsible for _his_ current condition, and as he angled his hand to grind his palm against her clit while his fingers stroked the sodden folds beneath it, Kagome released another one of those heated moans that went straight to the hard, throbbing part of him that ached to be buried deep inside her.

Panting now, flushed and utterly fucking beautiful, Kagome writhed against him, rocking her hips forward into his hand and pushing her backside into his hardened crotch. She gasped, he cursed, and withdrawing his hand from her pants to splay across her belly, Inuyasha took a moment to compose himself, breathing hard as he rested his forehead on her shoulder, inhaling her scent laced with her intoxicating arousal. Kagome whined, shifting against him, and Inuyasha was unable to keep himself from rocking into her.

He was rewarded by her breathy moan and with a deep growl borne of his desire for her, he did it again, rolling his hips forward and the resulting shock of pleasure that coursed through his body ripped a rough groan from his lips. 

Kagome whispered his name and suddenly filled with a need so strong, so intense he couldn’t possibly ignore it, Inuyasha started tugging at the ties of her hakama as he dropped heated kisses to her shoulder, darting his tongue out to taste her skin. Already loosened earlier by herself, it was a work of a few seconds to unfasten them and the red garment fell to the floor in a whisper of cloth, leaving her bared and beautiful before him.

Kagome sucked in a breath and when she moved to turn around, he didn’t stop her this time, hands finding her hips as she pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She dragged him down and with a groan he covered her mouth with his own, reaching down to hook the back of her thighs and lift her up against him.

He felt it when her legs wrapped around his hips and the pleased growl that welled up in his throat was entirely pleased and also entirely involuntary. Kagome gave an answering hum of appreciation against his lips and he greedily swallowed it, slipping his tongue past her lips and kissing her with an ardent passion that has long been suppressed. For so long he’d been wanting to kiss her like this, hold her like this, make her his in every sense of the word, and now he couldn’t bear to wait even a minute longer.

She was made for him. He was born for her. They were meant to be and he’d be damned if he ever let anyone ever tell him otherwise.

Pulling back from the addicting sweetness of her mouth, Inuyasha barely allowed her to catch her breath before diving back in, however he kissed her with a deliberate slowness this time, mouth clinging to her own, nibbling the soft flesh of her bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. Kagome whimpered, hands gliding across his shoulders, down his arms, fingers dragging up his stomach and chest to cup his face in her palms. She kissed him with a slow, lazy hunger that drew a ragged moan from Inuyasha’s throat.

He felt her smile against his lips and with a growled curse, Inuyasha gave her one last lingering kiss before stumbling his way over to the futon and carefully lowering her onto it. Kagome refused to let him go, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and trying to drag him down with her and he landed on top of her with a rough grunt. Kagome snickered as he emitted a husky chuckle and leaning up on his elbows, he indulged her with a long, lazy kiss, slicking his tongue along hers and nipping with his fangs, pulling back only to dive in again and again until she was flushed and panting beneath him.

With a groan, Inuyasha finally managed to wrench himself away several heated seconds later, breathing labored and gaze heavy-lidded as he took in the absolute vision the woman beneath him made. Staring up at him with dark impassioned eyes, her face a fetching shade of scarlet, and raven hair tousled attractively as fanned out on the bedding beneath her, Kagome looked thoroughly ravished the sight sent an answering pulse of desire coursing straight to his groin. Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses, her neck and shoulders littered with marks of his adoration, and he could hear her heart beat, thrumming in time with his own heart and he sucked in a sharp breath.

Fuck, she was so goddamn beautiful.

And then she smiled at him, the slow curl of her lips a unique combination of timid seduction, and her allure was too great for him to ignore. With a muttered curse Inuyasha crushed her mouth under his again, swallowing her quiet giggle. God, he would never get enough of her taste, her kisses addicting, drugging in their sweetness and their ability to strip him of all rational thought.

It struck him then, just how much power this slip of a woman had over him, how with just a smile she had the ability to bring him to his knees, how with a breath of his name she enslaved him to her every whim, her every desire, and he was helpless but to obey, willing to do whatever it takes for her happiness, and for her to always smile at him like that.

For the second time Inuyasha allowed himself to indulge in her delectable taste, ravaging her mouth with a thorough hunger that elicited the sweetest little noises from her before he managed to tear himself away with another lurid curse. Breathing hard, he didn’t give himself the chance to be ensnared in her trap again, ignoring Kagome’s whine of protest as he pushed to his feet and stared directly into her eyes while his hands slowly, deliberately tugged at the ties of his hakama. 

Kagome’s eyes widened when she realized what he was doing, but then her gaze grew hooded and her muscles clenched, tightening as a rush of heat arrowed straight to her center. She bit her lip, pressing her thighs together as her hanyou lover successfully unfastened his pants and let them fall down his legs, revealing him to her very appreciative gaze.

Completely bare now, Inuyasha carelessly kicked his pants to some forgotten corner with a grunt and went to rejoin his wench, eager to fill her naked skin against his own, but then he caught a glimpse of her face and he paused. Having levered herself up onto her elbows, Kagome was biting down on her bottom lip and greedily racking her eyes up and down his body and he didn’t miss how her gaze lingered on his hips longer than anywhere else before skittering away with a guilty flush, only to come back seconds later and stare again.

He fought back an arrogant smirk but couldn’t stop the low growl from rumbling in his chest, pleased that she liked what she saw. She liked it a lot judging by how her scent darkened, thickening with a heady spice that had him throbbing painfully. Staring at her through heavy-lidded amber eyes, Inuyasha briefly entertained the thought of giving her a little show and his hand twitched by his side as if agreeing with that thought. Not only would it take the edge off his desire, but if by the way Kagome was looking at him like she wanted to take matters into her _own_ hands was any indication, she wouldn’t mind in the least.

But then Kagome’s eyes met his, she gave him another shy but softly seductive smile, and without even thinking twice about it Inuyasha dropped to his knees and rejoined his love on the bedding, trapping her between his arms as he hovered above her and claimed her lips in a hot, languid kiss. Maybe another time, when they were more familiar with intimacy and comfortable with the idea of trying something new, but for now this was enough for him. The sweetness, the innocence and newness of their first time together, and he wanted this to be as memorable and amazing for her as possible. Sure, they both didn’t know what the hell they were doing, but that’s what made it special, what made it unforgettable, and Inuyasha was certain it would be a memory he would cherish for the rest of this days.

And by the way Kagome was sighing against his lips, hands racking through his hair then down his back, fingers tracing muscles and exploring his body as he’d done to her, he was confident Kagome felt much the same.

Pulling back from the enticing softness of her lips, Inuyasha released a ragged sigh and maneuvered himself so he was kneeling above her, clawed hands skimming down her sides to grasp her waist while he kissed his way down her neck to her chest. Her skin was so soft, so smooth here and he took his time exploring the area thoroughly with his mouth, peppering her breasts with nibbling kisses, leaving little marks in his wake and loving the way they looked against her creamy skin. He growled, pleased, and without preamble he sucked a tight peak into his mouth.

Kagome arched off the futon with a breathless cry, the sublime sensation of wet heat surrounding her sensitive flesh sending tiny sparks of electricity skittering across her skin. Her hands dove into locks of spun silver as Inuyasha sipped and licked at her breast, fangs grazing and sending tingles of pleasure rippling toward the weeping source of her desire. She breathed his name and he responded by switching to the other mound, swirling his tongue first around the hardened nipple before encasing it in his mouth.

For several agonizing minutes Inuyasha continued the sweet torture with his mouth, dragging his fangs across heated flesh sensitized by his wicked tongue and lips. His marks littered her chest, her nipples were dark red and swollen from his attention, and satisfied, he gave a kiss to each mound before finally moving on. His hands arrested her hips and kept her still as he nuzzled his way down her flat stomach, grazing her skin with his lips, and teasing her navel with deft flicks of his tongue.

He wanted to keep going, wanted to taste her most intimate flesh, that secret place that he knew yearned for his touch and make her scream his name to the heavens, but when he flicked his gaze up and found her already staring at him. Face flushed, lips parted, and eyes dark with her passion, the urge was too powerful, the temptation too strong for him to resist and Inuyasha surged back up her body to claim her mouth in a torrid kiss.

While he ravaged her mouth and his hands dove into her hair, Kagome took the initiative to explore his body like he had hers, fingers tracing the defined lines of his abdomen and teasing the trail of silver hair below his navel. Inuyasha shuddered above her and broke away to lean his forehead against her own, breathing ragged and amber eyes hot as they gazed into her own.

She smiled, humming in appreciation as she smoothed her palms up his toned stomach to his chest and skittered deft fingertips across his pecs, leaning up to nibble his bottom lip. Small hands roamed over hard male nipples then up to his shoulders, fingers drifting down arms thick with muscle before doing the same to his sides, exploring, mapping his body with her wandering hands and loving his soft little growls of pleasure.

Sipping at his lips, slicking her tongue across the softness his bottom lip and teasing him with chase, lingering kisses, Kagome’s hands skirted the front of his hips to drag her fingers along the solid muscles of his thighs. She heard the breath hitch in his throat, felt his shaky exhalation against her mouth and she swallowed his low growl with a languid kiss. His skin was impossibly soft and skittering her fingers inward to brush over the inside of his thighs, Kagome discovered it to be even more so and she took her time exploring, caressing his skin, drawing patterns and reveling in the way his mouth became more insistent on hers with every second that passed, his need growing with every touch, the sounds that echoed in his throat desperate and rough. It sent a mild thrill through her, knowing she had such power over him, that she could reduce her strong, brave hanyou to a shuddering, needy mass of hot flesh that yearned for her touch.

Bracing her hands on his hips, her thumbs brushing against the sensitive flesh of the enticing V of his groin, Kagome indulged herself a little longer with his kisses but didn’t allow him to deepen the connection, always pulling back whenever he tried to take control. He growled his frustration and nipped her lips but she merely smiled and kissed him again in apology, series of soft, lingering presses of her lips to his that softened the hard line of his jaw until he sighed and let her do whatever she wished, his mouth pliant and unyielding to her own.

With one last kiss to convey her silent gratitude, the impish curve to her lips was Inuyasha’s only warning before her hand suddenly shifted and she drew a single finger up his stiff length. He released a choked gasp as his hips reflexively jerked forward, his head dropping onto her shoulder as he quavered above her. Turning her head to lavish his neck with nibbling kisses, Kagome did it again, brushing her fingers along his erection and circling the sensitive head with a teasing finger. His hips rocked forward as a muttered curse left his lips and Kagome bit her lip to stifle her giggle.

Evidently she failed in that endeavor, however, because Inuyasha released a sharp growl and nipped her ear before soothing the brief sting with his tongue. Kagome retaliated by curling her fingers around his hard shaft and giving a firm, slow stroke upward. Above her Inuyasha jerked, cursed, and when she did it again the groan that ripped from his lips was entirely erotic. Her core pulsed and Kagome gasped, her hand reflexively squeezing around him in response to the rippling pleasure, and Inuyasha released something that was a mix between a moan and a grunt before abruptly reaching down to grasp her hand in his and press a kiss to her palm before pinning it to the bedding beside her head.

Lacing their fingers together while his mouth covered hers in a passion-filled kiss, Inuyasha smoothed his free hand down her side, tracing her curves, before seizing her thigh and hitching it onto his hip. Twin gasps sounded from both of them when her heat slid against his cock and unable to help himself, Inuyasha rocked into her, grinding himself against the hot, slick flesh of her center and he was rewarded with Kagome’s breathless cry drifting up to his ears.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and arched against him, his name falling from her lips in a quiet moan that set Inuyasha’s blood flame and with a guttural groan her tore his mouth from hers before attacking her neck with lips and fangs. His hand traveled along her hip then dipped down to briefly squeeze her ass before wrapping his arm around her waist and hauling her up against him as he shifted his weight above her, hissing through clenched teeth when again the underside of his erection was scorched by her hot center.

Small hands cupped his cheeks and Inuyasha lifted his head to lock eyes with his beloved, the adoration, the utter trust in that dark gaze making the breath catch in his throat. Feeling his throat tighten and warmth bloom in his chest, Inuyasha rested his forehead against her own and Kagome must have read the silent question in his eyes because she smiled, tenderly brushed her thumbs beneath his eyes, and then whispered a single word against his lips before sealing it with a loving kiss.

“ _Please_.”

Abruptly the breath left his lungs in a harsh exhale and taking her mouth in a kiss designed to tell her how much he wanted her, how much she meant to him, Inuyasha reached up to take one of her hands in his own and then guide it down between them. Retuning his kiss with equal fervor, without hesitation Kagome wrapped her fingers around his shaft, stroking once, twice, reveling in his growling moan before placing the head at her slick entrance and lifting her hips in silent encouragement.

Trembling with the effort to restrain himself, to not let his control waver for even an instant lest he accidentally hurt her, Inuyasha grit his teeth and nudged his hips forward little by little, easing into her at a maddeningly slow pace that was both intensely pleasurable and positively torturous. God, he so badly wanted to thrust hard into her over and over again, seeking relief for the nigh unbearable ache, but to do so would mean he would not only be putting Kagome at risk with his selfishness, but also the entire experience of becoming one with her for the first time, and he would never be able to forgive himself for ruining that was supposed to be a special and loving moment.

Whatever it took, Inuyasha was determined to give her the warm loving she deserved, and not the hard fuck his body was demanding.

Kagome whimpered as he stretched her, body tensing at the unfamiliar invasion, and her tight channel clenching around his erection drew a ragged moan to echo in his throat. Inuyasha’s hips gave an involuntary jerk forward, eliciting a sharp gasp from his lover, and immediately he stilled, mumbling an apology against her lips as his hand massaged her waist. Slowly Kagome released a stuttered breath and in an effort to distract both of them Inuyasha began peppering her face with sweet kisses, nipping her lips, dipping down and lavishing her throat with fangs and tongue.

Shuddering beneath him, breathing labored and heart racing in her chest, Kagome closed her eyes and willed herself to relax, concentrating on her hanyou’s tender loving on her upper body. He was kissing her everywhere, her face, neck, and chest while his hands stroked and soothed her muscles, coaxing her body to release its tension and accept him. She murmured his name, hands shifting to curl around the back of his neck and Inuyasha lifted his head only to claim her mouth in a kiss designed to steal all coherent thought, slicking his tongue along hers and swallowing her needy little moans.

Lost in his kiss, his warmth as he told her without words his adoration, Kagome sighed and slid her hands down his arms, the leashed strength she could feel in the solid muscles a contradiction to the way he held her so tenderly against him. She could feel his hand flex on her thigh, claws grazing her flesh, and she squeezed his hand interlocked with her own, grounding her, a constant reminder of his loyalty, his adoration. She smiled and sipped at his lips, feeling his labored breath wash across her skin, the way his mouth brushed so softly against her own as he whispered meaningless sounds of his pleasure.

Inuyasha felt it when Kagome finally relaxed beneath him, her body arching into his own as she plied his mouth with sultry little kisses, and with a swift jerk of his hips he slid the rest the way into his lover’s welcoming body. Predictably she immediately tensed again as a quiet little gasp of pain escaped her lips and he was unable to stop the rough groan that slipped past his lips as she clenched tightly around him. He shuddered and cursed, tearing his mouth from hers to rest his head on her shoulder as he clamped a hand on her hip to keep her from moving.

It was too much. It felt too good, the hot wetness of her core hugging his erection and threatening to end this far sooner than he would have liked. Fuck, he couldn’t—he didn’t know how long he’d be able to hold back and he trembled above her, breathing hard as he grit his teeth and fought against the tide of pleasure that threatened to consume him.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome whimpered, clinging to him and despite the pain that she had fully expected, she felt nothing but unadulterated joy. Even as unshed tears brimmed her eyes, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, overjoyed to share this moment with him, to finally be one with the man she loved more than her own life.

“K-Kagome,” Inuyasha rasped and then moaned as she gave a minuet roll of her hips. “I’m s-sorry, I can’t—I need to—”

He cut himself off with a curse and unable to help himself he rocked into her, giving a soft cry when his cock throbbed in imminent release.

“F- _fuck_ —Kagome—”

“It’s okay,” Kagome whispered, moving her hands to rack her finger through his hair. “Inuyasha…”

She knew what he was trying to tell her, knew the struggle his body was in and her heart burst with love for him. It was just like him, wasn’t it, to try and delay the inevitable because he didn’t want to disappoint her, and while she loved him for it, she needed to let him know that it was okay. Kagome had expected this; the sharp flare of pain, the unfulfillment on her end, but just being like this was enough for her so she didn’t mind. Knowing that he was able to reach that bliss was enough for her and she sought to let him know, leaning up to bring her lips to his ear.

“Let go,” she breathed and was rewarded with Inuyasha’s shuddering groan as he finally allowed himself to release, his climax rushing through him in waves of pleasure that had him clutching his beloved to him tightly as he buried his face in her neck.

Kagome held him as he rode the waves of his orgasm, ridiculous happy that she was responsible for his euphoria, that she’d gotten him so keyed up he hadn’t been able to last. She didn’t understand why premature ejaculation was considered laughable and grounds for shaming a man. Kagome was downright flattered she’d managed to get him in such a state that things ended before they really began, and the soreness she would no doubt feel between her legs was well worth it in her opinion.

Running her hands up and down his back as he came down from his high, Kagome hummed happily and dropped kisses to his head wherever she could reach, tracing patterns between his shoulder blades with her nails and content to lie there forever while her lover recovered. Turns out it wasn’t that long because she heard Inuyasha sigh then utter a soft grunt before levering himself up onto his elbows to catch her gaze with his own, the twin pools of burnished amber impossibly hot, intense, making the breath catch in her throat.

“Inu…” was all she got out before his mouth came down on hers, he adjusted his grip on her thigh, and then withdrew his hips before thrusting into her with deliberate slowness. Kagome gasped as the realization dawned that he was still hard, but he didn’t give her the chance to dwell on it for long. He thrust again and that time elected a throaty moan from her, the previous pain steadily getting replaced by a pleasant tingling that sharpened into something wonderful with every forward roll of his hips.

Surprised, but thoroughly pleased at this new development, Kagome once more wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, reveling in the heady growls she felt more than heard as they reverberated in his chest. The sensitive peaks of her breasts reacted to the vibration and the extra stimulation sent sparks of electricity arrowing straight to her core, fighting her muscles and making her clench around the hard length slowly wreaking havoc on her mind and body.

A breathy cry escaped her lips as she tossed her head back and Inuyasha dove down to nip and suckle at her neck, never ceasing the steady pumping of his hips against her own. His first release had nearly taken the edge off his desire; he was insatiable for her, the warmth of her body, her scent, her taste, everything, and he wanted to make good on his silent vow to make this as good for her as possible.

He wasn’t stupid; he knew Kagome didn’t finish and he wanted – _needed_ – to bring her to completion as she did to him. In a way he was glad he’d come before she did because it meant he could make this last even longer, fan the flames of her passion and bring her to the brink so they could reach that edge and tumble into pleasurable oblivion together. He wanted to hear her moan his name, wanted her keening, writhing beneath him, begging him with wordless cries to coax her body into sweet relief.

He wanted it, yeah, but he was in no hurry to get it. For now, though, this…this was enough for him. Dark eyes, glazed with passion, gazing up at him from a beautifully flushed face. Raven hair tousled and clinging to sweaty skin. Hands tugging at his shoulders, soft lips parted on breathy moans and little whimpers that goaded him on, urging him to keep going, don’t stop, and Inuyasha didn’t, unable to even if he tried.

She was so fucking beautiful, so hot and wet and tight that he could already feel his second release encroaching, but he pushed it back. He needed her there with him and with a low growl that issued an answering moan from the woman beneath him, Inuyasha shifted above her, wrapping one arm around her waist and releasing her hand to slip between their bodies and find the little bundle of nerves that drove her wild. He changed the tempo of his hips, going from slow and measured strokes to hard, grinding thrusts that had Kagome lifting her hips against him and wrapping her leg around his waist with a gasping cry.

“ _Inuyasha_.”

At the first brush of his fingers against her clit, his name fell from her lips in an involuntary plea for more, and when Inuyasha responded by snapping his hips against hers in a hard, grinding thrust with a low growl echoing in his throat, Kagome realized two things. One, the resulting pleasure that had rocked her body felt absolutely delicious, and two, her hanyou _liked_ it when she said his name, so she did it again, feeling wicked as she leaned up to moan his name close to his ear.

Inuyasha’s reaction was unexpected, and also extremely satisfying. A choked cry that might have been her name spilled from his lips as he gave another hard thrust of his hips before stilling above her. But then the amusement abruptly died on her face when he lifted his head and the smoldering intensity in his honey eyes sent an answering rush to heat directly to where they were so intimately joined.

Kagome gasped, he growled, and with a brief flash of fang that sent a tiny thrill throughout her body, Inuyasha shifted his hand to start rubbing her clit with renewed purpose while simultaneously drawing back his hips and plunging into her, hard, fast, and deep. He did it again, and again, not once pausing in his hedonistic endeavor to make her cry out his name and with the dual sensations of his fingers toying with her clit and the sure, unforgiving strokes of his thick length slamming into her over and over, Kagome was quickly reaching that peak, the pleasant ache that had developed in the pit of her belly suddenly sharpening into a delicious pulse that made her muscles clench and spasm around him.

Lifting her hips against his with a keening whine, arms wrapping around his neck as her head fell back in rapturous abandon, Kagome begged him with her body for sweet release, squeezing his hips with her thighs, grinding into his every thrust, and feeling like she was going to explode. Every stroke, every teasing caress of his fingers, and every low growl rumbled in her ear goaded her even further, fanning the fire in her belly into a raging inferno that threatened to burn her alive.

She tried to tell him she was close, tried to let him know that she needed more to push her over the ledge, but she couldn’t find the words, the pleasure he was invoking in her body rendering her into a writhing, wanton mass of female flesh that could only sob her lover’s name in a desperate plea to end the sweet torture.

Breathing hard, blood racing in his veins, and trembling from a combination of restraint and stark pleasure, Inuyasha muttered a lurid curse against the hot skin of her neck as Kagome started bucking against him, undoubtedly seeking that elusive completion that was just out of her reach. He sucked a kiss to the soft underside of her jaw and moved his hand to grind his palm against the bundle of nerves hidden with her sodden folds, groaning when she thrashed and her walls tightened around his cock.

Fuck, he was close, knew she was too when the sound of his name, uttered on a broken moan laced with desperation, reached his ears and the shaft of heat that rocketed through his body had him throbbing with imminent release. But he refused to finish before her again so with savage growl borne of his hunger for the woman he called his own - his beloved, his everything, his beautiful Kagome – Inuyasha abruptly withdrew his hand from between their bodies and wrapped his arm around her waist to haul her tight against him.

Kagome gasped and then whimpered in protest when Inuyasha suddenly stilled above her, his hips pressed flush against her own, and she rocked into him with a needy whine, arching her back, the ache nigh unbearable. She whispered her need to him, begging him with frantic touches across his chest and shoulders, nails racking down flesh slick with sweat and lips kissing whatever skin she could reach.

Tangling his hand in her hair, Inuyasha crushed her mouth beneath her own into a hot, hard kiss before rotating his hips in a grinding motion that had Kagome crying out and jerking against him, fingers digging into his shoulders as she writhed, begged, pleaded.

Inuyasha tore his mouth from hers, moved his lips to her ear and giving one more slow, hard grind of his hips, he nipped her ear and growled, “Come for me.”

As if that was what her body had been waiting for, Kagome obeyed his sinful command, eyes going wide as her mouth parted on a silent scream of his name. Her body went taut, muscles clenching, back arching off the bedding as pleasure the likes of which Kagome had never experienced before swept through her in a tide of euphoria powerful enough to make her vision go white. Only vaguely was she aware of Inuyasha’s rough shout in her ear as he tumbled into oblivion after her, shaking arms clutching her to him tightly and his hips pumping forward sporadically as he finished inside her. 

Shuddering, breathless, suffused in pleasant warmth both inside and outside her body, it took Kagome several more seconds for her to come down from her high and when her mind fully came back online, it was to the pleasant sensation of Inuyasha raining kisses all over her face, whispering her name over and over as he skimmed his lips across her forehead, her eyes, nose, and chin. Kagome’s breath hitched, his name fell from her lips in a whispering sigh, and then he was kissing her, mouth dancing across her own in a sensual dance that Kagome was only too happy to return. 

“I love you,” Inuyasha murmured against her lips, pressing a series of tender, lingering kisses against the softness of her lips and he was rewarded a breathless sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sob from the woman in his arms.

“I love you, too,” Kagome whispered back and closed her eyes as he gave her one last kiss before dipping his head and burying his face in her chest, his arms tight around her waist, refusing to let go. Kagome held him close to her heart, arms around his head and her face pressed into damp silver hair. 

The love she felt for this man, the happiness she harbored at finally being able to be with like this spilled forth in the form of joyful tears streaking down her flushed cheeks. She wasn’t surprised when Inuyasha raised his head and instead of asking if she was alright, simply kissed away her tears, one hand moving up to cup her cheek as he nuzzled his nose against her own. She smiled and gave a watery giggle, cupping his own face in her hands so she could deliver her own tender kisses all over those dear features.

Inuyasha was content to let her continue for however long she wanted, enjoying her sweet kisses that eventually turning into playfully little pecks to his mouth that his cheeky little wench wouldn’t allow him to return, always pulling away with an impish smile before kissing him again with a quiet giggle. He grunted, finally manage to catch her mouth in a long, lazy kiss that had her humming in pleased appreciation as she curled her body into him, reminding them both they were still intimately connected.

She gasped, he growled, and breaking away from the addicting sweetness of her lips, Inuyasha levered himself up onto his hands and disengaged from the welcoming heat of her body. The moan that whispered past her lips was entirely too enticing and it sent an answering pulse to his groin, but Inuyasha ignored it, knowing she’d be too sore for round two, and besides, she’d wiped him out, dammit. 

Stretching out on his side beside her, Inuyasha gathered her back into his arms and Kagome gladly snuggled right up against him, her arms going around his waist with a sigh of contentment as she tangled her legs with his. Propping his head in one hand, he lazily swept his hand up and down Kagome’s bare side with the other, claws grazing soft skin, relishing in her soft hums of appreciation. 

He knew she was minutes away from dozing off and pausing his ministrations only briefly to grab a blanket and pull it over them, Inuyasha bent down to kiss her forehead as his hand skimmed down her arm to catch one on of her hands and bring it to his lips to kiss her palm.

“Kagome?” he murmured, pressing one more kiss to her wrist before linking their fingers and pressing their hands to his chest, above his heart.

“Mmm?” She squeezed his hand once and released a sigh, warm, content, and entirely sated.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, pressed his lips to her forehead, and whispered, “Will you marry me?”

She didn’t answer for a long minute and just when he was beginning to think that she’d succumbed to slumber, Kagome smiled, tilted her head, and brushed her lips against his in a loving, infinitely tender kiss before whispering her answer.

“Yes.”


End file.
